This invention relates generally to apparatus for providing a ground path for the ground lead of a cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for providing an isolated ground path between the ground lead of a fiber optic cable and the ground post of a signal connector endplate.
Certain fiber optic cable systems utilize a constant tone technology. In this technology, a constant signal is transmitted via the shield of the fiber optic cable. If the shield is broken, the interruption in the signal path will result in the loss of the signal, indicating that there is a problem in the cable system. The constant tone technology also requires the fiber optic cable shield to be grounded at prescribed intervals, for example, at least each four miles. Generally, the fiber optic cable shield is grounded at more frequent intervals. Since multiple fiber optic cables may be grounded at the same location, the ground paths for each of the fiber optic cable shields must be shielded from each other to ensure that the signal on one of the shields is not transmitted to the shield of another cable. The presence of such a "crossover" signal could mask the presence of a problem in a cable.
Conventional apparatus and methods for providing an isolated ground path between the fiber optic cable shield and the ground post of a signal connector endplate generally require the use of many individual components which must be assembled and connected to the cable shield ground lead and the endplate ground post in a labor intensive manner in the field. The components are typically collected in kits. In addition, some of the components utilized in these kits require special tools. The accidental loss of any one of the kit components results in a useless kit and possible delay in the completion of the grounding operation. The loss of one of the special tools prevents further grounding operations until the tool is replaced.